


【L月】孕

by Morfire



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Summary: 随着肚子一天天大起来，夜神月越发丰腴了，显出一股不同于往日的美感。母性。L想到了这个词，也只有这个词才能形容夜神月如今的状态。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	【L月】孕

随着肚子一天天大起来，夜神月越发丰腴了，显出一股不同于往日的美感。  
母性。  
L想到了这个词，也只有这个词才能形容夜神月如今的状态。

他赤裸着身子，除了最隐秘的入口被浑圆的屁股阻挡了外，其余部分都是一览无余。阴茎软塌塌地搭在腿上，弯出一个好看的弧度。那里的毛发愈加少了，是因为怀孕导致的激素的变化吧。话说回来，这具身体以前带着少年的健壮，肌肉顺滑而蛰伏着，血液在皮肤下奔涌而有力量。现在呢，紧实的肌肉大多化作脂肪，薄薄地裹一层在骨头上，尤其是手腕脚腕处细细小小的，很像图画中的古时日本女人。但又与瘦削不同，他的肌肤并不是干巴巴的吸附上嶙峋骨头上，而是恰到好处地，以一种精妙的、浑圆的手法包裹住骨头。因为长期不见天日的缘故，现在的肌肤几乎如凝脂一般，又像萤石，在黑暗处也幽幽地发着光，仅仅只是看着，就让人想到脂膏的感觉来。这样说起来，或许称之为精怪也不无道理。与瘦小的身躯相对的，是鼓胀的腹部。好像是从小巧的肚脐眼那里充了气进去，每天都比前一天更大一些，到如今已经有五个月了。但并不是像充了气的足球一样浑圆，而是带着某种神秘的曲线，从胸部下方一点点往外撑起，并不突然，也不突兀，在下方的某一处改变了弧度，就这么向外伸展着，直到达到顶点，线条才快速落回，最后相交于阴茎根部。  
那里面是我和他的孩子。  
他就这么平摊着身体，一只手搭在腹部上，眼睛轻轻闭着，不知道睡着没有。他最近越发嗜睡了，想来是肚子里的渐长孩子给他的身体带来了更多的负担吧。胃口也不见好，精神便更加萎靡了。往常夜神月总带着十足的戒心，一点开门声就能把他吵醒。现在呢，我也看不出来他是不是在装睡。不过在他想来，总是能少见我就少见的好吧。  
我自己也不太希望吵醒他。孕妇总是容易紧张的，脾气也比以前差了许多，不过他总不愿意表现出来，于是显得比以往还要沉默和温顺。这种温顺是异常的，恐怕他近来一直抱着死意，或许早就想死了，不过最近才下定决心，只是在这样的环境里找不到机会罢了。他现在与我相处时，也总是低垂着眉眼，看上去温温柔柔的，就好像典型的日本命妇。我说什么他都答应，也完全不反抗，像是听凭我安排的样子。他总是看得清我喜欢他什么样子，所以只要想做，就能做得最好。也许是已经习惯了吧，所以也不花力气反抗了。毕竟是快要做母亲的人了。  
我尽可能地悄悄走上前，在他身旁坐下。这下子真的吵到他了，搭在眼皮上的睫毛微微颤动着，像是蝴蝶合拢翅膀时的微颤。已经醒了吧。不过就算醒了，也不愿睁开看我一眼。不过也无所谓，月的眼睛的确美丽，但闭起眼时又另有一番风味。而且在我的要求下，他不能穿有衣物，也不能有任何东西遮挡自己的身体，所以只能全然地把自己展示出来。能不能看到眼睛，又有什么关系呢？这算是他的一点小小自由吧，人总要靠这点念想才能好好活着。说起来，以前他总侧着身体睡，双手抱着肚子，好像那样就能把怀孕的事实遮掩住，直到最近才习惯于平躺。可能是肚子里的孩子给他的负担真的太大了吧。只好再抛却一点仅剩的羞耻心，把身体完整地袒露出来。现在的他，一只手放在腹部也遮不住什么，却还是总把手搭在上面，所以我想这举动是出于母性的本能。  
我突然想起来，前几天看监控时，月可能刚从睡梦里醒来，眼睛还没有睁开，意识也不清楚。在黑暗的保护色下，监控给他带来的压迫感也少了许多吧。就在那时，他突然抚摸了几下自己的肚子，就像是在安抚自己的孩子一样。尽管这一切在几秒后便戛然而止了。我从没看过他那么做，所以那一次对我造成的震撼是毋庸置疑的。甚至连他自己也为此僵住，久久没有动弹。不知是不是在重新理解为人母和孩子间无法割舍的联系。这之后他并没有表现出什么不同来，好像那个时刻只是个巧合或者不值得提起的一件小事。夜神月的确最擅长自欺欺人，成为基拉后更是如此。怀孕初期，还总是以为这只是一场梦。直到肚子一天天大了，胎儿也开始动了，无可辩驳的事实时时刻刻地摆在他眼前，他才停止这种徒劳无功的自我欺骗。  
月可能终于开始意识到，如何该做一位称职的母亲，只不过还没有接受和适应这种身份的转换。而我呢，说实话，我对血脉并没有什么特殊的感情。也或许是因为我从一开始就知道某个事实吧，所以直到那个夜晚看到月爱抚他的孩子为止，我都只把胎儿看作是一种系在我们之间的锁链而已。  
很可惜，这种锁链已经在我不知道的时候变了味。或许某一天夜神月会全然接受这个孩子，把所有的美好感情和对自由的渴望都倾注在它上面。但我确信这一切只会带来他绝无法承受的漫长的痛苦，那想必是比囚禁和死亡还要恐怖得多的折磨。  
我听说怀孕时总是容易掉头发，但在月身上却完全没有这种情况。相反，他的头发更加浓密而布满光泽了，又在我的要求下没有剪短，现在已经超过了肩膀。月的发色依然是褐色的，不过与身体的消瘦相反，他的头发比以往亮堂很多，可能是不太需要思考的缘故。而我呢，已经到了这个年龄，作息也不规律，有一次竟被他抱怨说头发像枯草一样扎着他痛。这当然也有月近来被娇养的缘故，不过我也知道，与他愈加如绸缎丝绵一般顺滑的长发相比，我这样的的确算是在糟蹋他的美丽。而且人们总喜欢看“美女与野兽”之类的故事，我有时候与他说笑谈起这个，也觉得很有道理。夜神月以前总喜欢调笑我没个姿态的样子，好像还曾说我“像野兽一般狂野”。他那时当然是在骂我不是人，虽然只是玩笑，但现在想来，我也觉得他说得没错。不知道月会不会时常想起以前的事来？那时候的我，又哪里会想到自己如今也变成了非人的怪物，把罪犯深深囚禁在无人知道的地方，对其为所欲为呢？  
但不管怎么说，我对此是没有半分后悔的。只是偶尔有点感慨，这在以前是想都不曾想过的。我曾以为我是逻辑的怪物，但可能也是因为自己在决定囚禁他时才真正成长起来，愿意承担应有的责任了。像月这样的人，养在哪里都是人中的翘楚，在哪里都可以尽情展现自己的一番风姿。以前他是英气勃发，没人会觉得他男生女相。现在呢，我想如果会有人看到，一定不会察觉这其实是个男人吧。他的话少了，表情也不多，但可以用娇艳来形容的容貌却把这种木然化作绰约端庄的风姿。尤其是他跪坐着吃饭时，虽然身上不着一缕，但微微前倾的身子俨然是一副宫廷贵妇的模样。也不知道从前的日本闺秀命妇们，看了夜神月的样子会不会自惭形秽。  
我并不是一个善于言辞的人，只不过这些年与月相处久了，又经常与他共读一本书，导致自己被他影响不少。虽然我总以魂不守舍地盯着他而告终，被他极尽嘲讽地骂我装模作样，但我想他应该也知道，这与囚禁他的冷酷举动是完全不同的。事实上，随着月风韵的日渐完熟，我已很难用以前对待基拉的手段对待他。尤其是他五个月前怀孕以来，每当我看着他的肚子，便觉得不可思议，无可自拔地沉浸于夜神月生来便带有的力量和美丽之中。  
想到这里，我便将手覆了上去，交叠在他鼓起的小腹的手背上。月身躯微颤，只好停下装睡，蝶翼般的睫毛轻颤着打开了，露出蜂蜜般的瞳孔来。以前我是个不做点什么事就安分不下来的人，现在却只要在月身边便能平静下来，就连赖以为生的甜食也不那么重要了。只是看着对方琥铂色的眼睛，我就觉得自己的念想已经被满足了，好像已经喝上了蜂蜜味的琼浆玉露。  
月的身体总是散发着微弱的光晕，也许是因为太过柔滑，所以把灯光也反射了，衬得他更如玉石一般。和月一起读的书多了，我有时也难免怀疑他是不是由山间的精怪化成，不过他始终没有露出过马脚，我只好责怪自己的推理能力出了差错。  
事实上，我并不吃惊于月的转变，反而为自己的变化而惊骇不已。这种影响是绵长而无止境的，我已经认不出过去的自己，想必过去的自己也同样无法承认我是他一般。破案依旧是我的工作，只不过更多的时间我都与月在一处。他没有怀孕的时候，我沉默地任他咒骂，直至他放弃了这种徒劳的努力。他怀孕开始，精神波动极大。最严重的时候我几乎以为他要把自己逼疯了，但就连他神经质地笑啊哭啊的样子，我都觉得别有一番风韵，反而更加更多地疼惜他起来。那时候我总是抱着他，当然现在也是，所以我才能肯定地说他的肌肤手足是更加的柔软润泽了。他现在彻底地安静下来，不哭不闹，任我索求，虽然并不会比之前失去趣味，却时常因为深藏于其中的隐秘的感情而令我犹豫。  
我喜欢牵着他的手，引导他抚摸自己肚中的孩子。虽然我知道他并不情愿，甚至于厌恶自己像抹了厚厚油膏的身体（但我并不觉得腻味），但肚中胎儿的回应却每每令他震颤不已。尽管他极力压制，但我想母性总是发挥了些微的作用，他渐渐地不再那么抗拒了。  
但很可惜又很可怜的，有些事情我还是不得不做。想必之后月会在松了一口气的同时而更加厌恶我吧。如果有机会，我想他会勒死我再自杀，因为他已经无法用这样的身体生存下去了。  
话说回来，随着孕期的开始，夜神月的身体愈发敏感了。以往强迫他时，非得要用润滑才可以勉强不见血，现在却只要稍微挑逗一下，甚至有时候他憋得久了，只要碰一碰他的手，阴茎就会慢慢挺立起来，而穴口也随之一张一合地流出爱液。现在我也只是握着他的一只手而已，下面的阴茎却已经开始吐出液体。他没有看我，头故意转向另一侧，让我只能看到他的侧脸，不过就连扭过去的脖子处紧绷的皮肤也很可爱。我牵着他的手向下移动，从小巧的囊袋处开始搓揉。他的手软软的，随我怎样摆布，就连指节也好像不存在的样子。握着他的手，就好像只是隔了一层软布一般，我还是能清楚地感受到他阴茎的变化。月的肌肤之美，在囊袋上也尽情体现了。我自己的囊袋布满了皱纹，据说男人都是这样。但月呢，非但没有皱纹，反而像是浸润了油膏的玉石一般温润光滑。柱身更是如此，就连捋动包皮都是一件纯粹的享受。他很快轻吟起来，手指发着抖，身体也不住地颤抖着。我将他抱起，让月斜斜靠在自己的胸膛上，好像这样可使他少花些力气。月很快便已经落泪，一两滴泪珠落在肚子上，再流进稀疏的丛林之中。月真的太过敏感了，让我在抱他时，总要小心翼翼地避免弄伤他。事实上人哪里那么容易坏掉呢？只不过是月日复一日地脆弱起来。如果他是想通过这种方式使我放手，那他的确成功了一半。  
因为那件事，我只想更加地怜惜他，只可惜这将是他永远也无法理解的。  
惯于情事的身体很快便容纳下三根手指的探索，甚至于过多的爱液在手指的曲卷伸直中发出泊泊的淫靡的响声。室内很安静，我不说话，便只剩月偶尔逸出的喘息和不间断的滑腻的润泽声。月最初还会为此羞恼地咬紧下唇，现在却已经没有什么其他反应了，也是因为他已经表现得够多了吧。再怎样羞怒，也只是给仅余的自尊烈火烹油罢了。但我的确享受他不遮掩的样子，所以对近来的情况感到心满意足。  
月如今的身体的确不需要做太多的前戏，不过也不再适合激烈的性爱。我抽出手指，小心翼翼地将肿胀了多时的阴茎一点一点往内里压进去，他便随即发出一阵长长的叹息。也许是压抑得久了，所以当被我占满时，便忍不住排出胸中的郁结吧。关于这点，月从不对我坦言，所以我也只能瞎想。每次把自己的想法告诉月君，换来的只是冷哼和白眼。不过我想他近来变得如此顺从，也是坦开心扉的一步吧。  
这五个月来，为了月肚中的孩子，我行事注意了许多。因为他本来就憎恨自己的怀孕，精神和肉体双重的攻击之下，胎儿的状态也因此不稳定起来。所以我也只能注意许多，这也是他近来一碰就湿的原因之一——不管他愿不愿意承认，月的身体的确已经是习惯于性事的滋润了。甚至我见过他偷偷夹紧大腿的样子（不过月的确意志惊人，很快便回归了常态）。  
但今日不同，我想月已经感觉到了。今日我的确一反常态，两手托着月丰腴的臀部猛烈地上下颠簸起来。哗啦的水声不绝于耳，甚至一向自持的月也不断地吟哦起来。渐渐地，快乐而甜腻的喘息夹杂起越来越多的痛苦，随着破碎的“啊啊”声，月的理智也因为这不同寻常的痛苦而回到他的身上。我探头去舔舐他的泪珠，不过有更多的泪水滴在身上和地上。月几乎是崩溃地嚎啕大哭起来——我从没见到月如此失态的样子，也完全不忍见到。就算他从前再怎么骂我冷血变态，我其实也并不是他口中那样卑劣的人。他抛开了一切刻意为之的风度，也扔掉了与生俱来的贵气，现在他只是一位纯粹的母亲。痛苦而断续的求饶从他竭力张着的口中喊出，他想要弓起身子，却被我紧紧箍着而无法做到。他的手想要搂着自己的肚子，却也被我紧攥着，只能在空气中乱挥（我甚至压制不住虚弱的他）。他再怎么表现得讨厌自己异常的身体和肚中的孩子，临到此时也完全抛弃了伪装和自我欺骗。我想，月如果此刻还能思考，一定会惊骇于自己母性的本能。他已经预感到了结局，现在正发疯一般抛弃所有的尊严，用所有能想到的言辞乞求我的原谅。但可惜并且我为之而痛苦的是，此事并不在于我曾经怎样恼怒过。我猜到他对孩子不承认的爱，却没想到这爱早已发展到无法控制的程度。如果当初我能早些下定决心，也许月就不会像现在一样痛苦了。  
我的的确确变得软弱许多。明明从确认怀孕开始就知道了事实，却因为各种原因而继续欺瞒着，甚至欣喜地感受着月的转变。月对孩子的爱隐藏得很好，甚至欺骗了他自己。这使得此刻的一切都那么可怖，原始的感情是如此炽热而赤裸，连我也要发起抖来。说实话，月的下身疯狂地痉挛般绞着我，源源不断的爱液顺着甬道和柱身涌出，但我却无法感到半点快感。我确实痛苦着，哪怕在月和我自己看来都是虚伪的痛苦，但我的确也为自己的犹豫和软弱付出了代价，只不过，承受这代价的主体却是无辜的月。他什么也没做，却只能面对这一刻以及未来不知多少个日子。我疯狂地亲吻他的嘴唇，任由他咬着我，任由我们吸吮着血液的苦涩。他的泪水滑落进我们相接的唇间，那是我从未感触过的咸涩，但如今我真切感知到了。月哭嚎着，颤抖着，他腹中的孩子也像是知道了这是最后一刻，在那里拳打脚踢，极尽一切折磨着深爱着它却从未承认的母亲。我不得不承认世事的无常和偏颇，因为我才是那个最自私的罪魁祸首。但最深切的痛苦却被月尽数承担了。  
这恐怕是月唯一一次毫无保留地展示出自我，今后也不会再有了。恐怕月的灵魂会和他的孩子一同逝去在这丑陋的人世间吧。我不知道月此后会变得如何，或许他从这一刻起就放弃了一切，从今往后只剩下我和一个空虚的躯壳两两相对，徒留我后悔当初的犹豫和自私。鲜血已经涌了出来，小腹瘪了下去，呈现出不少难堪的皱纹。但谁又在意这些呢？我亲手扼杀了一个生命，哪怕那个生命是残缺而注定夭寿的，但月终究会把责任尽数揽到他自己身上。我曾经以为这是我们之间绝佳的锁链，现在才真正明白这是我们终结的见证。世事既有其无常的道理，但真正的宿命却落在我的选择之上。我深知自己无可辩白，只希望月能理解……而这注定只是徒劳。


End file.
